


You saw her bathing on the roof

by Cheesecloth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Also Anathema and Newton may or may not be fuck buddies, And guess which time lord is totally fine with that?, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, I headcanon Anathema as AlloAro, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash, alloaro, can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: “Er, tea?”Anathema had no idea what she just walked into.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, River Song/Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Kudos: 20
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	You saw her bathing on the roof

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> i'll just come right out and say it - i want a fic about an alloaro character. that's it. that's literally the whole prompt. do anything you want with it. [does a funky little dance] alloaro rights

“Er, tea?”

Anathema had no idea what she just walked into.

Her boyfriend - sort of - Newton was sitting by the telly, staring gobsmacked at the literal _intruder_ in their flat and he’s _offering her tea_.

If she were one for romance, she’d dump him immediately. But they both live here, so it’d be awkward.

The intruder, a wildly curly-haired woman with a _smirk_ was shedding her white hazmat suit and sat on the couch like she owned it.

“Newton, who the hell is this?”

Newton startled and shrugged at her.

“Sorry, no idea. She didn’t exactly walk in. She sort of just…burst into existence.”

“That would be the universal transporter watch I’m wearing here. Similar to a friend of a husband’s.” The lady said. “I was in a very unappealing situation and so I transported myself here. Wherever here is, of course. Am I still in London?”

“Just about,” Newton confirmed, sipping his tea with wide eyes.

Anathema rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Are you celestial?”

The lady blinked. “Celestial? Oh, that’s something new. No, I’m not.”

“Are you human?”

The lady hadn’t much to say to that. She looked stumped. But then she regained her footing. “No. However, if you’d like to share names, since I’d like to know where I’ve got myself to this time, I’m River. Professor River Song. An archaeologist from the future.”

She held out her hand and Anathema shook it, nonplussed.

“Okay.” Anathema stepped back. Newton looked up at her, asking without words what they should do. “I’m going to call Crowley.”

Newton pouted. “Why not Aziraphale?”

“He may be an angel but he freaks me out a little. I trust Crowley a little more than I trust him.”

River raised her brows, looking between the two of them, before sighing. “I’ll take some tea, I suppose. This doesn’t particularly feel like my universe. I’m starting to think I’ve gotten myself into a different situation of trouble.”

Newton, eager to have something to do in a situation he doesn’t understand, stood up and got to making tea. “Any sugar?”

“Just a bit, if you’d please,” River called out to the voice in the kitchen.

Anathema was already dialing up Crowley.

Surprisingly, he answered right away.

“Right, yes. No, we’re fine. Well, actually- No. No. Yes. Intruder? Absolutely got one of those. When can you arrive? No, she doesn’t seem to be from Heaven or Hell. What do you _mean_ this is a non-emergency- Hey! I helped you woo that angel! You owe me a little something! Ugh! Fine! Have fun on your date.”

She shoved her phone away with a scowl.

River was walking around the flat, inspecting everything in sight. “This looks like a lovely 21st century home. Small and cozy. He your boyfriend, then?” She nodded towards the kitchen.

Anathema thought about it before shaking her head. “No. We’ve had sex a couple times. It was okay. Could have been better. But no, we just live together. I found I quite liked London after the whole apocalypse thing,” she ignored River’s look of astoundment. “He makes good tea though. You’ll like it.”

“I sure hope so,” Newton cheerfully carries a tray into the room. “I’ve got some biscuits from earlier this morning too. Been branching out from just tea, recently.”

River hums conversationally. She ponders at the taste of it but seems to really like the tea. She watches Newton’s pert butt before he sits back down by the telly. Her eyebrows raise and she smiles into her tea.

Anathema sits down, nursing her own tea. “Need somewhere to stay?”

River turns to her in shock. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

Newton laughs. “She’s just got resting bitch face. I can tell she’s really intrigued by you. You say you’re from the future, yeah?”

River nods, sipping her tea.

“Nice.” Newton and Anathema both say.

“Well,” River decides. “I don’t know how long I will be here. But I’m eager to meet your angel friends. I’d love to stay for a while if you don’t mind?”

Anathema peers over her mug to inspect River, head to toe. River turns a sultry smirk towards her, and Anathema can’t help her answering flutter of lashes.

Newton gulps, staring at the two of them, wondering how the hell he ever managed to get here.

“Since your angel friend can’t be here until later-“

“Demon,” Anathema corrects.

“Oh? Since your demon friend won’t be here for a while, I wonder if you’d both like to do something in the meantime?”

“Oh dear,” Newton mumbles into his tea, thoroughly flushed. Anathema agrees.

“Not where I thought my evening was going, but alright.”


End file.
